custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Mysterious Island! Travel to Imagination Island! / Transcript
(Opening) (Hope is shown lying on her bed thinking about the battle) (Flashbacks from the last episode are shown) Vlue: I want to be loved! Only Queen Kyanite loves me! I will not return to that baby kingdom! (Flashbacks end) Hope: I almost have all 26 tapes gathered.... If I try and find the others it'll be easy for me. I won't back down until the Lyrick Kingdom is saved. (Subtitle) Hope: A Mysterious Island! Travel to Imagination Island (Barney is seen flying) Barney: What is there to eat? Hopes mother hasn't bought any peanut butter hohos since the Feburary half term break... Which was the professors strike... (sighs) (opens the fridge) Oh? That's cake! But it's got a crown? (He floats the cake to Hope's room) Barney: I found this cake lying around. Hope: Eh? Oh you mean the Kings Cake! Barney: Cakes can be kings? Hope: No! King's cake is a traditional cinnamon cake that's eaten during Mardi Gras. My family is German and French so we eat this cake for Mardi Gras. There's a tradition that if you find the baby inside, you'll have good luck all year. (Barney is shown choking on something) Hope: Barney?! What's wrong??? You're choking! Hold on I'll save you! (Hope does the Helemich maunuver on him and out pops a plastic baby) Hope: You got the baby! Barney: Infinite luuuuuuck! (Barney is then shown eating cake) Hope: So other than these other 24 here... Where can I find the other ones? So I don't end up looking up (imitating Patty Wirtz) Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos! And also don't watch this tape at night because you could be holding your cat at night hoping the TV doesn't come on at night while you aren't looking! Barney: You can just look up please stay tuned. By the way nice princess Patty voice. You sound just like her. Hope: That ident still scares me. I mean look at the window it's sundown and -- (Barney pops one of the tapes in) Hope: (screams And shudders) Barney: As a Barney Hunter you shouldn't fear the small stuff. Now... (Using the power of the pause button Barney brings the yellow star in to Hope's room and the Crystal Star Wand appears and it creates holograms) Hope: Wow. Whoa! (Falling from the ceiling) I think I just broke my back. Barney: According to the powers of the yellow star... The last two are hidden here on this island in Puerto Rico... And New York City... Hope: Puerto Rico? Are you serious? Barney: Yeah it's positive. Hope: Ok so where on the island then? Barney: That's a secret! Hope: Oh! (Falls on her back) Barney: But I remember this place too... Tinkerputt Toys... They have a factory there... Hope: No wait what about school? Barney: Haven't you forgotten you're on spring break? Hope: Oh yeah I forgot. Then I guess we can go! (Meanwhile in the HiT Circus) Queen Kyanite: That insolent girl is close to reviving the Lyrick Kingdom! She only needs two more... If only Vlue hadn't failed me as a servant of my dark kingdom... If only --- Vermilion: Your highness? Queen Kyanite: Ah Vermilion nice to see you I was about to call for you. Vermilion: It seems like Vlue was taken over back to her original self before you evilized her from her soft and warm princess self... What a loser. I shall pay the Barney Hunter a visit wherever she may be... And take the Crystal Heart from underneath her... Queen Kyanite: Alright. Now go and crush her. Vermilion: Yes my queen. (Vermilion then disappears) (San Jose, Puerto Rico. The next day) (Hope is dressed in her summer clothes as she steps off the boat from Summersvile to San Jose) Category:Barney Hunters